Takers of Hearts, Takers of Demons
by Mrfipp
Summary: The Akatsuki: Their goal is to capture the nine tailed demons and use thier power. Organization XIII: Their goal is to aquire enough hearts so they may regain their's. Through various situations, these two powerful groups find themselves in combat.
1. Battle One

-1Fipp: I own nothing about any of this stuff! I just want to write it down.

Also, this is my first Naruto fic ever!

Before I start, here are all the fights that will take place, I left out Axel and Roxas so everything would be evened out.

If you noticed, there is eleven people on each side, so, who do you think will win it all!

I will now give my thoughts of the Akatsuki members as they show up.

Orochimaru: The cross between Michael Jackson and Gene Simmons.

Sasori: Favorite member, I think it has to do with the PUPPET JUTSU!

Takers of Hearts, Takers of Demons: Battle One

The city, this is where this team of the Akatsuki, Orochimaru, the legendary snake sannin, and Sasori, the greatest of all puppet masters traveled.

To say they did not get along was an underestimation, they hated each other, and had it not been for the fact they HAD to work together, they would have likely have killed the other by now.

"Which one are we supposed to be looking for again?" Orochimaru asked the Suna missing-nin.

"The six-tails I think." at the moment, Sasori was using the body that looked like the red-headed boy he once was. But his other puppets were still near if he needed them. "From what my spies tell me that it is only a days travel away. The vessel is not too powerful, so we should be able to defeat it easily."

They had attracted stares from the people around them, that was to be expected, they did look odd in their matching cloaks and hats.

Watching not to far away. . .

"And why are we doing this number V?" asked the smaller of the hooded people.

"This, 'Akatsuki' as they call themselves are powerful," the larger one said "Superior wishes us to convert them into Nobodies so they may join."

"How do we do this?" the smaller one asked.

"We attack them, I shall challenge the smaller one, for he has more to him then you can take,"

"Who are you to say who I can and can't fight?" the larger then turned to the smaller, who then crossed her arms in defeat. "Fine, but I want my fun with the other."

Both vanished in swirls of darkness.

The Akatsuki. . .

The two members were nearing the checkout point, when suddenly the earth shattered, a giant rock wall burst from the ground separating Orochimaru from Sasori.

Sasori. . .

The puppet master looked up at the wall.

"What is this?" he asked, he then moved in time to avoid a flying rock, he turned to face a large man with a giant tomahawk. "And who are you?" he asked.

"Who I am is not important, but I will tell you I am a member of Organization XIII."

"Organization XIII?" Sasori asked. "What is it that you want with us?"

"Come with us and you will see." he heaved the tomahawk over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but this is not an option." Sasori jumped up and moved his fingers. The large Nobody raised an eyebrow, when suddenly he heard a noise, he spun around and swiped at a flying puppet that was dived at him.

The puppet was smashed into a hundred pieces, then he only had a moment to dodge the spiked cable that launched at him from Sasori's chest.

Lexeaus then brought his hammer down on the puppet master, but it was blocked by two large hand-like blades that exploded from his sides.

Both of them jumped back, and now Lexeaus found himself surrounded by a dozen or so puppets of various sizes.

"Attacking a member of the Akatsuki is the greatest, and final, mistake of your life." he then tore off his cloak, revealing his puppet body, with the heart-in-a-jar over his chest.

"It seems you've been able to keep your heart, even after death."

"It is a talent of mine." he then lunged at Lexeaus, as did the rest of his puppets. Lexeaus swung the hammer, causing the earth to shoot up, taking a large amount of puppets down.

Sasori flew from above and swooped at the Nobody, but the puppet was smacked with the hammer and crashed down to the earth. Sasori pushed up and forced him into the air.

He was about to fly at him, but the rocks around him came up, creating a trap that covered him up to the waist, pinning him down, he looked up and saw Lexeaus drop form the sky, he slammed the hammer right into the puppet master.

A massive tremor up turned all the rocks.

Orochimaru. . .

"Now what is this?" the snake sannin asked. He heard a crackle of electricity and moved his head when the electric kunai flew past his head. He saw the kunai thrower was a blonde woman.

"Why hello there." she said as the kunai appeared in her hand.

"And you are you?" Orochimaru asked.

"Just a girl who wants to take you out of this organization," she laughed.

"I'm sorry, but I already plan on doing that, I just need to tie up some loose ends first."

"Really, well, looks like I'll just have to keep care of that myself!" she then threw the kunai at him, but he jumped out of the way.

His neck then stretched out and tried to bit at Larxene, but she back flipped out of the way and fired off more thunder at the snake-man.

The thunder sent Orochimaru to the ground, Larxene then jumped back down and fired off more bolts at him, but he sunk into the ground.

Before the Nobody had time to register where he went he popped from the ground again, she jumped far away from him, but this did not hinder him, he opened his mouth and a snaked shot out, and out of it's mouth popped a sword, this was able to cut her arm.

She landed back on the ground and clutched her arm. She then raised her arms and lightning shot from the sky in a thunderous storm.

Orochimaru, with much effort, was able to dodge most of the lighting.

"Enough of this!" Orochimaru bit his thumb, drawing blood and slammed into the ground.

In a large puff of smoke, Orochimaru now stood on top of a giant snake. It then dove down and crashed into the ground.

Larxene tried to dodge, but she was soon in the grasp of the giant serpent.

"I hate losing," she said before vanishing in darkness.

Orochimaru smiled at his victory, he then motioned the snake to look over the other side of the rock wall.

He saw Sasori on the ground with Lexeaus standing over him.

"I may not like him," he said, Lexeaus looked up at him "but I am not supposed to let him die."

Lexeaus knew he would not be able to win, so he vanished.

Orochimaru dismissed the snake and jumped to the ground and walked to Sasori who was just getting up.

"Who were those people?" the sannin asked.

"I'm not sure," Sasori said as he picked himself up. "But I think when we are extracting the six-tailed weasel, we should tell the Leader about these people, this Organization XIII."

Current Score

Organization XIII: I

Akatsuki: I

Please review

Mrfipp


	2. Battle Two

-1Fipp: Now for the second part of the series!

Before I continue, I'm going to tell you the name of all nine tailed demons!

Shukaku the one-tailed raccoon, Nekomata the two-tailed cat, Isnonade the three-tailed sea monster, Sokou the four-tailed chicken-lizard, Houkou the five-tailed dog, Raijuu the six-tailed weasel, Kaku the seven-tailed badger, Yamato no Orochi the eight-tailed snake and Kyuubi the nine-tailed fox.

Now, for more of my thoughts on the Akatsuki!

Hidan: I love the immortality thing! But he killed Asuma, (Hidan is a bastard). I've actually thought what would happen if he thought an OC of mine, Tom. Because Tom has a healing power that make him hard to kill.

Kakuzu: I like him just because he has a 'tendency' to kill his partners. My sister I laughed so hard when I told her about that. You just have to loath the money grubbing wire guys.

Takers of Hearts, Takers f Demons: Battle Two

"THAT'S IT!!!" Kakuzu screamed. The black threads exploded from his arms and he punched Hidan right though the chest, causing the religious nin to explode. "If I ever see you even THINK about getting your filthy hands on my money I'll drop your head in a lake!"

"But I need that money to donate to the Jasin Fund you bastard!" Hidan's head yelled.

"How many times do I have to tell you! I hate that damn religion!"

"Take that back f...er!" Hidan's head yelled. Kakuzu growled in frustration.

"Let's just go, we were just given orders by Leader to hunt down the two-tailed cat, Nekomata!"

"Fine, just reattach me now!"

"Fine, but is there any chance your body will operate without that damn head!"

"What did you say you little f...!"

Somewhere off. . .

"And they are a team?" the shorter of the two Nobodies said.

"Yes," said the blonde one. "But they do not appear to be too effective, that one just 'killed' his partner!"

"Yes," the one eye not covered by hair looked at the two members of Akatsuki. "perhaps that is why they were put together. The one's violent temper, combined with the other's immortality makes for an excellent team."

"Who will fight who?" he asked as he stroked his goatee,

"You will take care of the immortal."

"Ah, a challenge."

"I will deal with the other."

The two Nobodies vanished in the darkness.

After about ten minutes, Kakuzu was able to put all of limbs back together with the appropriate joints, although he wanted to throw his arms away.

"Now," Kakuzu was smiling under his mask at the thought of an armless Hidan. "we should continue."

"Very well, bastard." Kakuzu was about to slice his leg off when he was interrupted.

"Harsh language if you ask me." the turned to see the speaker, a man with lavender hair covering one eye.

"A black cloak?" Kakuzu asked. "You must be a member of this Organization XIII Sasori and Orochimaru spoke of."

"If you don't mind Zexion," a voice from nowhere called "I'd rather skip all the small talk."

Out of nowhere giant cards appeared around Hidan and separated him from Kakuzu.

"Now," the man, Zexion said "shall we begin?"

"You never had to ask!" Kakuzu ran forward and the black threads erupted from his body, but Zexion flew out of the way before they could rip him apart.

He summoned his lexicon and the pages surrounded him. The pages flew at him, but the masked-nin was able to tear them apart, but he was not prepared when illusionary versions of Zexion appeared and slammed the lexicon against his chest, throwing him to the ground.

But that was not enough to stop the Akatsuki member, far from it. Kakuzu jumped up and the thread created some sort of shield that blocked the other attacks.

Kakuzu then jumped up and his arm stretched out and towards the Nobody's chest, to take the heart he did not have, but Zexion jumped out of the way but was still cut badly by the razor sharp threads.

Two of the illusions flew at him, the wires then ripped right through the clones. Zexion then moved his hands and all was dark.

Kakuzu looked around. Just then countless meteors flew from above and crashed into him.

Had it not been for the multiple hearts he stored on his back, he most likely would have died.

Hidan. . .

"Are you finished yet?" Luxord asked. Hidan was doing some sort of ritual to his god, asking for nothing sort of a kill. Hidan got up.

"Yes I am." out of nowhere Hidan brought out a three-bladed scythe. He then threw this large weapon at the Nobody, but he luckily dodged it.

Cards flew at him, he swung the scythe, cutting most of them down, the rest cutting his skin, but he did not care. He ran at Luxord who exploded into an entire deck of giant cards.

The cards then jumped to life and sliced at him, he then saw Luxord and swung the scythe, slicing at his side.

He looked down, instead of blood, it was some sort of darkness. He shrugged and consumed the 'blood'.

Hidan now had this in the bag. Hidan's body then became dark and took on the appearance of a skeleton, he then drew a circle around him with a triangle in it.

Luxord then threw a card right at Hidan, cutting deep into his chest.

Luxord then grabbed his chest in pain. Hidan smirked as he drew a kunai and stabbed it right into his left shoulder, causing a gap to appear in Luxord's.

Luxord then knew what this was, Hidan was now some sort of voodoo doll. HIS voodoo doll.

Hidan's smiled widened as he stabbed his body all over the place, taking much pleasure in Luxord's pain. The cards around him vanished and Luxord fell to the ground.

"It would seem you have defeated Luxord." Zexion said.

"Yes, I guess I'll finish him off." He raised the scythe to his throat, ready to slit his throat, when pages knocked the weapon out of his hand, and erasing most of the circle.

When the papers were gone, both Nobodies were gone.

"Damn people." Hidan said.

"I hate them." Hidan turned to see Kakuzu stand up, his mask had fallen off, reveling the messy black hair and the stitches on his face.

"It seems they are not just powerful, but I doubt they are human."

"What makes you say that?" Kakuzu kneeled down and picked up his money suitcase.

"That 'man' I fought, his blood seemed to be made of darkness itself, and tasted cold and empty, while normal blood is warm, and coppery."

"Another thing we can tell Leader when we capture the two-tails."

"Let us see, there was the electric woman, the earth man, the blonde man and the paper man," Hidan counted. "That makes four, so that leaves nine left. And they also seem to be fighting us off one-on-one. So it would seem that each member of the Akatsuki may have to fight these, 'people'."

Akatsuki: II

Organization XIII: II

Please review

Mrfipp


	3. Battle Three

-1Fipp: Now for the third battle!

Zetsu: All I can say: He is FEAKY! He is a bipolar, cannibalistic plant for god sake!

White side's speech.

**Black side's speech.**

Takers of Hearts, Takers of Demons: Battle Three

_**CRUNCH!**_

Zetsu had been sent here, to this compound to 'dispose' of some bodies.

_**WET-CRUCNH!**_

Leader and his partner had been here not to long ago to retrieve a scroll containing information on the tailed-beast. So they themselves had come here, killed the ANBU, took the scroll and left.

They had instructed him to 'clean up' the mess.

The Venus flytrap opened reveling Zetsu, blood was on his lips as the black side smiled a sadistic grin.

"Why must leader leave such a mess? **Don't complain! I like it! **But it gets so hard to clean up, and will lead other ANBU units to the Akatsuki. **Why don't you just shut up! I like them this way! The way the blood is ALL over the walls!"** the white side only sighed.

He, or they depending on how you look at it, turned around when he heard a small yelp.

To say Demyx was scared would be an underestimation, he was TERRIFIED!

There was blood all over the walls, there was several bodies of, what were they called, ANBU were they?

To make it short, Demyx really didn't want his Nobody in the Organization.

"You must be a member of this Organization I've been told about. **I think I'm going to eat you!"**

"E-Eat?" Demyx squeaked.

"**You heard me! I will eat you mullet boy! **Please forgive him for his vulgar behavior."

"What the-?" Demyx asked. He did not sign up for this!

"Since you, Organization people may prove to be a threat to the Akatsuki, **I'm gonna kill you! HAHAHA!" **Zetsu then sunk beneath the ground.

"They really send the wrong guy for these missions each and every time!" Demyx summoned his sitar and gabbed it tightly.

He felt a slight presence beneath his feet. Demyx jumped up when Zetsu phased through the ground, the Venus flytrap snapping at him, trying to eat the young Nobody.

Demyx then strummed his sitar and summoned his water clones.

"**What kind of water clones are those? **They certainly are odd looking." Zetsu charged the clones, but sunk into the ground as he ran, the water clones stood their ground, but then Zetsu then popped from the ground and gobbled up several of the clones.

As Zetsu was eating up the clones, Demyx rose up on a column of water and rushed forward, he slammed into Zetsu, sending the Akatsuki back into a wall.

Demyx was about to drown him when Zetsu phased through the wall.

Zetsu then reappeared out of the wall behind Demyx and tried to bite the Nobodies head, but a wall of water came up and knocked him back.

Demyx saw a rare chance to win and flew down to finish off Zetsu, but as he slammed the sitar on the ground, Zetsu melted into it, then came back up and sunk his teeth at Demyx, just to be stopped by his sitar.

He threw the water user around wildly until Demyx lost his grip and flew into the wall.

Zetsu then ran at him, to finish him off when Demyx vanished into the darkness.

"**Damn brat ran away! I'm still hungry!" **Zetsu then coughed up a large sum of water. "I think I'll have to tend to my wounds before I can finish off my dinner."

Zetsu then too, vanished away, but into the ground, not the darkness. When he was strong again, he would return to finish up what he started.

Akatsuki: III

Organization XIII: II

Please continue

Mrfipp


	4. Battle Four

-1Fipp: So far the score is leaning towards Akatsuki in this, but there are still six(including these) battles left! And so you know, this is shortly after their first attempt at Naruto. Also, I found this thing on youtube called 'Fun with Akatsuki', it's funny and you should check it out.

Itachi: I hope he dies. I'm not usually forward with wanting a character's death, but I don't like him and can't wait to see him fight Sasuke in Stage Two Curse Form. And I don't think he killed his family by himself. I know he was an ANBU with the Mangekyo Sharingan, but he was still vastly out numbered! I think Madara Uchiha had something to do with it.

Kisame: Fish-Man! I like his sword, and I hope that the other four Swordsmen of the Mist make appearances, the three to appear are himself, Raiga(green-haired guy from Land of Tea arc) and Zabuza. I wonder if he ever gets dehydrated easily, or why no one ever asks why he's a fish.

Takers of hearts, Takers of Demons: Battle Four

The two Akatsuki members dashed through the forest as fast as they could. They had failed in their mission to obtain the Nine-tailed Fox.

"If only that pervert had not have been there." Kisame said as he gripped his sword, Samehada, and turned to Itachi. "But it must have be nice to see your brother." this earned the man a cold stare from the Uchiha.

"Sasuke will never be able to kill me. And the next time we meet, I'll correct my mistake of sparing his life." and without further word Itachi walked forward. "Leader will not be pleased with this." he came to a stop. "As long as the Toad Sage remains with the Bijuu, we will not be able to obtain him."

"Blonde brat, I swear when we see him next time I'll tear his limbs off." Kisame smiled a shark-toothed smile.

"We should get to the nearest base and inform Leader about the Sage."

"He's not going to be happy with this you know?" Kisame swung Samehada over his back. "So, where's this base?" Itachi walked forward and stumbled over a fallen branch, he simply brushed it off. "Look's like it won't be long before he goes blind." he followed the Sharingan user.

The two walked for about an hour, the wind had picked up that they had to hold on tight to their hats. Itachi stopped.

"We're being followed." And on cue, a giant tornado flew from the sky and blew past them, both jumped out of the way but Kisame was still caught up in it and was slammed into the not-to-far-off lake

_At least he'll have an advantage. _Itachi thought.

"Have you been a goody boy?" asked a voice. Itachi turned to see a man on a high up tree branch, he was wearing an eye patch.

"Organization XIII." Itachi said.

"Correct!" Xigbar clapped as he walked forward and onto thin air. This surprised Itachi, walking on air was almost impossible, even he could not do it. "Looks like you're going to be my playmate huh?" Xigbar smirked as two guns appeared in his hands. "Don't go dying on me." he then vanished.

Itachi activated his Sharingan and scanned for Xigbar. He was able to see the crystal bullets and jumped out of the way and pulled out a scroll and in a puff of smoke his sword appeared and blocked the bullets from behind.

He saw Xigbar teleport around quickly, but he was still able to keep tract of where the bullets were coming from.

Itachi plunged the sword into the ground and make blurred hand signs. Black flames jutted from his mouth and burned down an entire section of the forest.

Xigbar appeared behind Itachi, upside down.

"Close, but not close enough!" Xigbar opened fire on Itachi, but when the bullets hit him he was replaced by a log.

He then spun around and flew away from the, not one, but three, Itachis' he fired and managed to kill one, causing it to explode into smoke. Another Shadow Clone ran at him, and took a shot to the chest, resulting in a explosion.

Xigbar was thrown back and slammed into a tree. He tried to get up when he was attacked by black birds. The birds then came together and formed Itachi.

The Uchiha activated the Mangekyo Sharingan.

_Xigbar now found himself tied in chains a heavy weight tied to him. He was on a dock overlooking a vast ocean under a red sky and shining moon_.

"_For the next seventy-two hours, I will toss you into this ocean where you will drown." said Itachi's voice. Before Xigbar could turn around he was pushed into the sea. _

_The darkness and cold invaded his body, crushing him, filling his lungs. Over and over again this happened. "You have seventy-one hours, fifty-nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds remaining."_

_And so the torture continued._

Xigbar collapsed onto the ground.

"Your good kid." Xigbar said as he vanished into the darkness. Itachi said nothing as he jumped to Kisame's aid.

Kisame . . .

Kisame was tossed onto the lake, but was able to stand his ground. He grabbed Samehada and held it in front of him.

"So who are you?" he asked the man floating just above the water's surface.

"I am a member of Organization XIII." Xaldin said, wind whipping around him. "We are here, and that is all that matters." Six lances then appeared around him, he grabbed two of them. "Now, let's see how much fun I can have with you."

"Funny," Kisame smirked "I was going to say the same exact thing to you!" Kisame formed several hand signs and the water around him formed into several giant water sharks.

The sharks jumped at Xaldin, but the Lancer skillfully swung the spears around and sliced them each up.

Kisame jumped forward and swung Samehada at him, the sword made contact with him, bit instead of slicing his arm off, it merely shaved a few layers of skin off, but the pain was still there.

Xaldin tossed the spears into the and they flew down into the water, underneath they created a giant whirlpool, Kisame tried to keep his balance when they shot up and sliced right through him.

But Xaldin's smiled vanished when 'Kisame' exploded into burst of water. Kisame then exploded from below him and slammed him up into the air. Xaldin then took this time and linked his lances into a 'dragon'.

He dragon swooped down at Kisame, he managed to hit the head away with his sword, but the rest of him at him badly. The wind then blew Kisame up and blasted him badly before roughly slamming him to the ground.

Xaldin then flew up into the air and pointed all six spears at the Akatsuki member and flew down.

_CLASH!_

Xaldin found that all six of his lances were being blocked by Itachi's sword.

The Lancer knew what would happen if he looked into Itachi's eyes. So without a word he vanished into darkness.

"Are you alright?" Itachi asked as he put his sword back.

"Yeah," Kisame said as he struggled up, he lifted his hand and Samehada flew back to it. "It looks like this Organization XIII is giving us a ride for our money."

"Yes, even the one I fought seemed to be a challenge." Itachi admitting how strong someone was rare.

"You think they'll be back?"

"No, we should head to the base now." Both members of the Akatsuki vanished from sight.

Akatsuki: IV

Organization XIII: III

Please review

Mrfipp


	5. Battle Five

-1Fipp: Now for the next part!

Pain: I really want to see more of him, despite the fact he's killing Jiraiya. I also want to know more about his Rinnegan and about his six bodies and why each one of them is a person Jiraiya has met before.

Konan: Paper Lady of Doom! This has got to be one of the most original abilities I have ever heard of.

Takers of Hearts, Takers of Demons: Battle Five

Rain. It always rained in Ame, because Pain allowed it to.

He sat on the tounge of the statue that over looked the city he ruled, like any god should.

"Something has disturbed the rain." he said looking up, his steel grey, ringed eyes shot up.

"What is it Pain?" Pain looked behind him and into the building, inside the mouth was Konan, the only person he called a friend. Even though he was a god, that still didn't change the fact that they have been together since they were children, before they trained under the Toad Sage.

"Someone was disturbed the rain." Pain stood up. "They are powerful." Then, the rain stopped.

"Who is it?" she asked as she stepped outside with him.

Pain looked up into the sky, the clouds were parting, something rare in Rain Country, to reveal a full moon. "Organization XIII." he said. He then closed his eyes and awakened two of his other bodies to help.

"Where are they?" she asked.

"Near." Pain looked across from them, to the top of another skyscraper. "Show yourselves."

A swirling black portal opened up, and two people stepped out.

"My, my," the blue-haired man said. "It would seem we have been discovered.

"Who are you?" Konan asked.

"We are as you guessed," the pink-haired man said. "we are two high ranking members of Organization XIII."

"Why are you here?" Pain asked calmly, but voice filled with malice.

"We are here to fulfill our mission." the blue-haired man, Saix, said.

"And what would that be?" Konan asked, taking a step forward.

"We are to kill the leader of Akatsuki," the other, Marluxia said "Are you him?"

Pain hesitated, it was known only to himself, and Konan, that they were not in charge. They were merely puppets for the real Leader, who lurked behind in the shadows. "Yes."

Marluxia smirked. "Good, then that means I'll fight you." Marluxia raised his hand and a sakura petal fell into it, the petal then turned into a giant scythe. Marluxia jumped down, the blade glowing, and sung the weapon, a shockwave sprung from it and launched at Pein.

He jumped out of the way and leaped to the higher buildings, leaving Konan and Saix to duel.

Pain leaped onto the highest building, Marluxia right behind him.

"You will die here, for you can not hurt a god." he said.

"A god you say?" Marluxia smiled "Well, then this should be fun." Marluxia raised the scythe and the blade exploded into a shower of cherry blossoms. The shower spun into the air before it shot right towards Pain.

The Akatsuki just stood there as the shower flew at him, just then the petals exploded.

Marluxia covered his eyes from the light pink smoke that erupted from the blast, when the smoke cleared he gasped.

In front of Pain, was another Pain, but this one was a large fat one, but he still had the same color hair, and the same Rinnegan eyes. It seemed that the energy from Marluxia's attack was being absorbed by fat Pain.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It is one of the Six Paths of Pain." the second Pain said.

Marluxia then heard a loud 'poof' and spun around, he barely jumped out of the way when a large bird crashed right into the tower. It was an odd looking thing, with Rinnegan eyes, and another Pain, one in a ponytail, on it's back.

"And your path, is on three of them." the third one said. The bird flew down at Marluxia, the Assassin jumped out of the way and swung his weapon, casting a pink shockwaves, the waves traveled towards the bird and sliced right through it, but Pain Three jumped up and summoned another creature, a multi-headed dog.

Marluxia jumped back again and swung, but the dog splinted into a large groups of smaller dogs. The Nobody landed on the ground and sliced at each dog as they ran at them. He then created a shower of petals and blinded Pain Three, he then ran forward, but even though he was blind, he summoned a large panda, which took the whole blow without even damage.

"But how?" he asked.

"I can see all." Pain Three said. Before Marluxia knew it he was hit in the back and tossed around between all three Pains.

The Assassin was violently thrown against the wall.

The moment he vanished in darkness and cherry blossoms, the Pains were off.

With Konan. . .

Konan knew she was at a disadvantage, for one, this man appeared to gain power from the full moon, and second, the air was wet, despite Pain's best efforts, and that weakened her jutsus, but she could still use it fight with enough.

She flew though the night skies on wings made of paper, dodging around the blue blast that came from Saix. The Berserker landed on rooftop and looked to the moon.

"From what our Superior, these Jinchuuriki, as they are called, and Bijuu that they house are powerful."

"What is it you plan to do with them?" she asked as she landed on the roof across from him. Saix looked up into the sky, at the moon.

"We are incomplete," he said, closing his eyes "such creatures like these, they must have powerful hearts will benefit us greatly."

"Hearts?" she asked. Saix chuckled, turning his attention back to the woman.

"Yes, but perhaps I should not tell you this." He then jumped into the air, claymore sharpened and lunged for the female Akatsuki, but she flew into the air and launched dozens of razor sharp paper kunai at him, he swatted at most of them away, only getting hit by a few.

But Saix simply ignored them and gained power from the full moon and let out an inhuman roar and swung his weapon like a madman, not even flinching when more paper weapons hit him.

He slammed the claymore right into her and pummeled her, the last one sending her crashing towards the ground.

Saix then jumped down, claymore ready to kill her.

Konan looked up, she had landed into a puddle and now her origami would be useless, even the paper flower in her blue hair had fallen out. She reached into a pouch under the black and red robe and pulled out one of the few real kunai and held it up to block his attack, but she didn't need to.

Saix was shocked to see that his weapon was caught by Pain. The orange-haired man then threw Saix into a wall.

The Diviner struggled up and saw something to fear, not one, or three, but all six of Pain's bodies, the other three being one with long hair, a large muscled one, and one with more metal piercings than the rest.

"Tell your 'Superior'," the first said "that _we _will be the ones to capture the Bijuu, and that we should expect no more interventions."

Saix tried his best to stand up.

"Fine, but I believe you still have two more members for us to play with," Saix then vanished into the darkness.

Pain One walked towards Konan and extended his hand, which she took, and lifted her up.

"Why is it they didn't their leader to fight you?" she asked.

"It would appear that who ever their leader is, they know that I am not the true leader" Pain looked up into the sky "It seems that Madara will have some company soon."

Akatsuki: V

Organization XIII: VI

Please review

Mrfipp


	6. Battle Six

-1Fipp: Before we start, I would like a moment of silence for the Toad Sannin Jiraiya-sama, who died in battle against Pain. To the Pervy Sage, a shinobi matched by few and a pervert with no equal.

Tobi: He is so Obito AND Madara! I think Madara took over Obito's body or something similar to that. I liked him better when he was a good boy. Another of my favorites.

Deidara: ART IS A BANG! He at least died doing what he loved and became his art. Another favorite.

Battle Six

"Deidara-sempai." a voice whispered behind the blonde's head. "Deidara-sempai!" it was a bit more like a his now. "DEIDARA-SEMPAI!" the voice boomed, knocking the missing-nin over.

"What the hell Tobi!" Deidara yelled when he stood back up.

"Deidara-sempai," Tobi said "where are we going?" Deidara sighed in frustration.

"We are off the obtain the three tails, Tobi. It is here you will prove your worth to Akatsuki."

"Yeah!" Tobi cried as he jumped into the air "Tobi will prove his worth to Akatsuki because Tobi is a good boy!"

Deidara slapped his face with his better arm. He then looked to where the other was, the slightly more damaged of the two.

_Damn Kazekage, _he thought. _Damn the one-tailed Jinchuuriki and his sand. _Deidara continued to move forward, Tobi talking about nothing he cared bout behind him. It was times like this that he really missed Sasori. Sure, they hated each other and only spoke when a mission was involved, but at least he was quite. _If only the nine-tails' pink-haired girlfriend and Sasori's grandmother didn't kill him. . ._

"Deidara-sempai." Tobi said.

"What is it now Tobi, un." he was about to tear Tobi's head off when the masked-nin pointed in front of them.

There were two men, one of them slightly hunched over with dark blonde dreadlocks, while the other had dark skin and a mess of silver hair.

"Who are these guys Deidara-sempai?" Tobi asked.

"I'm guessing, from the robes, Organization XIII, un." he said.

"Who shall deal with who Superior?" the hunched man, Vexen asked.

"You shall fight the blonde man, I will fight the masked one." Xemnas said. Vexen nodded and summoned a large spiked shield and ran at Deidara, but the blonde man summoned a clay bird and flew away on it, but Vexen created an ice grappling hook and attached to the bird's tail, leaving only Tobi and Xemnas.

"Hi there!" Tobi said, "I'm Tobi!"

"My name is Xemnas, 'Tobi'." Xemnas said, with some suspicion in his voice.

"Xemnas? Hey! If you rearrange your name, it spells 'man sex'!" This comment, that Xemnas had heard too many times before, unfazed by this.

"You think that the mighty Madara Uchiha would act more mature then this."

"So," Tobi said, changing his voice from it's normal goofy self, to a more serious one, "you know about me?"

"Do you think that Organization XIII lacked intelligence gathering?" Xemnas chuckled.

"I guess you do," Madara reached up to his mask and pulled it off. The right side of his face had many scars on it, his left eye also had black bandages wrapped around it. His remaining eye shone with a three tome Sharingan.

"It's funny, you look nothing like you do in the picture." Xemnas said.

"I've been through some changes. Now, what is it that you want?" Madara said as he put his mask into his cloak.

"My first goal was fight and turn each member of the Akatsuki into a Nobody so they join us-"

"Nobodies are still around? I thought they, and the Heartless, had gone when the First Hokage and I killed the one controlling them."

"Foolish man, they can not be defeated that easily. They will always exist, but we no longer have interest in you."

"Then what?"

"You see, we are incomplete and the only way to regain our hearts is to offer many more. From what we've gathered these Bijuu are powerful monster, so they will have powerful hearts. But we are more interested in the Jinchuuriki."

"And why is that? Two hearts for the price of one?

"Well yes, but you see, hearts filled with anger and hate, tend to be more powerful then other hearts. And these Jinchuuriki are often isolated and tormented because of the monsters inside of them. From what I know, the people of the Four-tailed Jinchuuriki's village practically begged for you to take him. These people will fuel Kingdom Hearts even further!" Xemnas said, extending his arms open.

"Really?" Madara then started to laugh.

"And what might I ask is so funny?"

"It's true, many of them harbor anger towards those who have tortured, but recently the Jinchuuriki have become accepted. For example, the first one we took, Kazekage Gaara Sabaku of the Sand, was followed by many people to save him, not because to prevent the One-tail from becoming ours, but because he was cared for, we lost a member to one of them, Sasori. Another prime example is the one will go after last, the Nine-tailed Jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki, he has many people caring for him, even ones who know of the demon who nearly destroyed their village sixteen years ago. While they have powerful hearts, don't expect them to go so lightly. Now, I think we should fight!" Madara quickly flew through several hand signs, and all went black around Xemnas "I copied this from an old friend of mine."

Xemnas summoned his aerial blades and he skillfully knocked away each blast Madara at him.

Madara then made more signs, and a giant black snake of flames appeared and attacked Xemnas throwing him to the ground. Madara jumped into the air, but he narrowly dodged the red lasers that Xemnas shot at him.

The Nobody leader leaped into the air, aerial blades and launched him self at Madara, Madara, coping the Xemnas' move, summoned the same swords.

The Nobody and the Uchiha flew at one another.

The end result was and explosion.

Deidara. . .

"What was that?" Deidara wondered about the explosion. But the blonde nin then brought his attention to the Nobody he was fighting. Deidara found that he was in trouble.

Vexen could freeze his bombs, making the explosions much less effective. That's why he had to switch from his bird to a dragon.

Deidara flew around the now frozen battle field, throwing his 'art' whenever he could. But Vexen kept throwing large ice shurikens at him, making it difficult to land a hit.

"Just let me hit you!" he yelled as he threw more bombs at Vexen.

"But if I did that, where would the fun be?" Vexen then summoned a large icicle and threw it at him. The ice shard pierced the dragon's chest, Deidara then jumped off of it, sending it towards Vexen.

But the Nobody raised his hand and a chilling air rushed from it and froze the dragon, turning it into ice. Even though it caused it to looses it's explosive properties, it was still dangerous if it landed in him.

But the Nobody jumped out of the way and vanished into the darkness.

"Where did he go, un?" Deidara looked around.

"Behind you," the missing-nin spun around and saw face-to-face with the Academic, Vexen then reared his shield back and swatted him into a rock wall, bashing his head.

Deidara slowly opened his eyes, his head hurt terribly.

"Hi Deidara-sempai!" Tobi's masked face was an inch from that of his sempai.

"AAGGHH!" Deidara smacked Tobi across the field. "What the hell!" Deidara looked around. "What happened?"

"You lost! Tobi found you on the ground out cold." Deidara scolded Tobi as he stood up.

"Where's the silver-haired man?" he asked as he stood up.

"Oh him, it was a tie! Tobi didn't win, but Tobi didn't lose either sempai!"

Deidara sighed as he got up and summoned a clay bird. "Get on," he then hoped on the bird and flew into the air.

Tobi had only enough time to grab on to the tail.

Akatsuki: V1/2

Organization XIII: V1/2

I bet som of you are really mad at me for making it a tie. But what can I say? I would have made the Tobi and Zetsu battle better if I knew how they fight.

Please review

Mrfipp

END


	7. Bonus Battle

-1Fipp: I know this story is done but I felt bad about leaving out two member of the Organization, and plus, I get to write about my favorite Akatsuki members again! But is was really hard to decide who would win and who would lose, wince these guys are my favorites of both groups! And if anyone asks why that one Org. member is so weak, answer: he has yet to develop his skills.

Manga Spoiler!

Also, just read chapter 385 of Naruto, and I was RIGHT!!! I knew Itachi couldn't have killed EVERY member of the Uchiha clan! Many of which had the SHARINGAN and were POLICE OFFICERS!!! I love it when I'm right. But right now I don't care for these guys, but Zetsu is there, so that's cool, when are we going back to the Leaf vs. Tobi battle!

Spoils End.

Takers of Hearts, Takers of Demons: Bonus Battle

It was only a few days ago he had lost to that Uchiha bastard. Deidara, one of the most powerful terrorist of the Village Hidden in the Stones, Iwa, had lost to him, him and his _eyes, _a forced to join Akatsuki.

"No one says I have to like it, un." Deidara sighed.

"Come on, I don't like to bet waiting." said Deidara's new partner, Sasori.

Sasori was now hidden in his main puppet, the hunched over one, Hiroku.

"Must you so impatient Sasori? We don't even have any leads to where one of the 'Jinchuuriki' are! So far we have no leads whatsoever!"

"That is why is must hurry ad look for clues on the one-tailed tankui Skukaku. We have no idea of it's whereabouts and _that _is why we must hurry." Sasori walked forward while Deidara scowled him from behind.

As one could guess, the two did not get along well. It mainly had to do with their views on art.

Deidara believed art was instantaneous, like his explosions. Sasori believed art was everlasting, like his puppets.

Deidara knew that he would not at all like the Suna-nin.

"So those are these Akatsuki guys?" a robed person asked.

"Yup," the taller one said, "from the Superior tells me, the shorter of the two have already had a dealing with us, Lexeaus actually defeated him, but this weird snake guy interrupted him before he could finish the job."

"So, how tough are they?"

"Really powerful from what I heard, the blonde's a new guy, like you, but I want him, from what I've heard, he should be fun."

"Are you sure this is safe, I don't think we should-"

"Come on! I know this is like you second mission, but we can take these guys, got it memorized." both vanished into darkness.

Both Akatsuki member walked through the grassy fields when Sasori stopped, Deidara stopped a feet ahead of him.

"What is it Sasori? Aren't we in a _hurry?_" Deidara said, mocking the puppet master. Sasori said nothing, Deidara wondered what it was that kept Sasori so silent, but he then figured it out.

"We have company, don't we?" Deidara smirked. Just then, Deidara gasped and fell forward, there was a chakram logged in his back. The weapon vanished into flames as two men in coats appeared.

The first one had a head of spiked red hair, while the other had spiky blonde.

"He didn't last long now did he?" Axel asked sadly, he really wanted a battle.

"Organization XIII." Sasori stated. "It was been a while since I have met your group."

"Well what can we say?" Axel shrugged "we don't really like to meet the same people twice."

"Um, Axel?" Roxas asked. Axel turned to the Keyblader and turned to where he was pointing. Where Deidara was, was no longer a man, but a large pile of clay.

"Clay?" Axel asked. He then heard flapping. He quickly spun around and jumped out of the way of two small clay birds that exploded when they were near enough.

"It's as they say," Deidara was now atop a large clay bird. "Art is a bang." He reached into his coat, the mouths on his hands started to eat the clay from the pouches on his hips.

"This is going to be fun!" Axel hands exploded in fire and the chakrams appeared. He then leaped at the Iwa-nin, leaving Sasori and Roxas.

"You appear a bit young to be in a group like Organization XIII." Sasori said.

"So what?" Roxas said. "You don't like much."

"Well, are you going to attack? I'm getting very impatient." Roxas then summoned his Keyblades. "Those appear to be interesting weapons you wield, perhaps you'll be able to use them when I turn you into a puppet." Roxas then rushed forward and tossed the Keyblades, But Sasori's tail erupted from behind him and blocked the blades back, which Roxas caught. "I may have underestimated you the last time, but this shall be different."

Roxas then rushed at Sasori as he swung they Keyblades, Sasori's tail flew right at him, but Roxas jumped out of the way and threw a Keyblade, the sword went right through him.

But instead of what Roxas expected, Sasori falling down, the Akatsuki melted into sand.

"What?" Roxas asked as he landed back down, suddenly the ground beneath him shifted and a large spiked tail exploded under him, Roxas back flipped as Sasori's tail shot right at him, Roxas swung Oblivion and blocked the tail and landed on the ground. Sasori merely stood his ground.

Roxas threw the Keyblades again, and dashed right at him, Sasori effortlessly blocked the Keys out of the way, but was left open to Roxas.

'_He has no weapons,' _the Akatsuki thought. But these thoughts were dashed when Roxas' Keys were back in hand and he smashed Sasori across the field, but the puppet master was able to get back at him by throwing him across the field with a hit of the tail.

Within Hiroku, Sasori smiled as he looked as the small gash on Roxas' chest, knowing that the poison was invading his system.

When Deidara 'joined' Akatsuki, he thought there would no longer be joy im his life. But he was wrong at the moment.

This man had the same artistic desires that he himself had: loud, bright and instantaneous!

"You're a brilliant artist you know!" he cried out to Axel, "I am honored to meet one of your caliber!"

"Thanks," Axel said, flames around him "Never been called an artist before." a smirk settled on his face.

"Sad, because this is the last!" Deidara flew around on his bird, throwing down smaller bombs in the shape of doves.

Axel jumped back to avoid the explosion, flames erupted from hands as the surrounding area exploded into a brilliant show of fire. The flames caught the remaining birds and the heat caused them to detonated them.

Axel jumped up and swung his weapons around and flew at Deidara. The bird then flew higher into the air, causing Axel to miss them.

Deidara smirked as he looked down at the falling red-head, but this expression changed to confusion when he vanished in a swirl of darkness.

"BURN!" Deidara looked up to a swirl of darkness, Axel fell from in and slammed his blazing chakrams right into the bird, both of them managed to jump off in their own unique ways when the bird blew up.

Deidara reached back into his cloak for more clay, to create another bird, but Axel came in and cut him in the chest. Both fell to the ground, Deidara with a thud Axel with a graceful landing.

"You've just been beat, got it memorized?" Axel said. He walked forward to finish the member when there was an explosion in the distance. "Roxas." he said turning away from Deidara, who had fallen unconscious. "You got lucky." Axel ran forward to assist his fellow Nobody.

Sasori's tail was wrapped around Roxas, the poison was deep in his system, he would keep this boy and let the poison kill him, his body would make a useful puppet, being a member of Organization XIII.

Suddenly, a flaming wheel came whizzing though the air, slicing his tail in half.

Roxas dropped to the ground, but Axel was there to grab him.

With one final look at the Akatsuki and vanished.

Sasori looked down at his severed tail, Hiroku opened up and the real Sasori jumped out and picked up the tail.

"This will take a while to fix." he looked towards where Deidara had fled to fight. "Now I must find him, this is going to make us late. I hate being late."

Akatsuki: XI ½

Organization XIII: XI ½

Please be well

Mrfipp


End file.
